Feelings
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: What Kakashi and Iruka had was sex, just sex. However, how will Kakashi feel when Iruka's one night stand with a guy from the village hidden in the sand comes to stay in Konoha?


A/N: Hey everyone! I am back with more KAKA/IRU WUV!

~~~0~~~

Kakashi walked home feeling satisfied, he had just come out of Iruka's house after an amazing round of sex, funny how it made you so high afterwards.

Before you ask, no Kakashi and Iruka weren't in a relationship, well not the conventional sort anyways. They had a sex only relationship, okay not only sex, they also have dinner at each other's house and talked after sex, about the problems and also shared a lot of funny things happening during the day, they also were each other's person to bitch to.

This 'thing' he had with Iruka started out as a one night stand, a month or two before Kakashi was assigned a team with Naruto in it.

Kakashi was at a party and somehow picked up Iruka thinking he was a civilian, oh how wrong he was.

They did meet a few months later when the Hokage summoned them for the deciding of the participants of the Chuunin exams.

It was a little awkward talking to the man but when Iruka argued with him about the first year genin team being in the exams, all awkwardness flew out the window, not to mention some angry sex, now that had been wild.

Then Kakashi saw Iruka everywhere, ramen store, bookshop, the mission room, and each and every time they bumped into each other it had led to a passionate romp in the bedroom, and sometimes not on the bed.

Sooner or later it just was agreed upon that they should just be fuck buddies, which was more than cool by Kakashi, and somewhere down the track they began to talk, share things and be more then just fuck buddies, it was more like friends with benefits.

It was quite funny, because to any one else it might seem like they were dating but they really weren't, they would still go back to their own respective houses by the end of the night, or morning.

The arrangement was perfect, no question of whether to say I love you, or not, no stress of remembering their anniversary or what other crap relationships were about.

Kakashi finally got home, he was relaxed and obviously tired. He wondered if Iruka would let him stay at his house next time because arriving home at one in the morning was not one of Kakashi's highlights of their arrangements.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi stepped in the mission room and waited in line to pick up a mission for his Genin team.

As Kakashi waited he noticed that he didn't recognise a few people, he then noticed their forehead protectors, ah they were from the Sand, but what were they doing picking up missions from Konoha?

He had to ask someone later.

~~~0~~~

"Irrruka sensei, I brought food!" Kakashi exclaimed knocking at Iruka's door and before you think otherwise, no Kakashi wasn't planning to have sex that day, Kakashi and Iruka were friends they didn't need sex as an excuse to see each other.

"Kakashi- san, you are lucky I haven't ate dinner yet." Iruka said as he opened the door to let Kakashi in.

~~~0~~~

He and Iruka were chatting when someone knocked on Iruka's door.

"I'll get it," Kakashi volunteered seeing Iruka on the floor still laughing at the team seven's mishaps that day.

When Kakashi opened the door, he didn't expect to see a random guy from Sand.

"Oh isn't this Iruka's house?" the random Sand guy asked.

"Yes, but what business have you got here?" Kakashi asked slightly suspicious, this guy didn't use honorific's when he said Iruka's name.

"Um, are you Iruka's boyfriend?"

"Why?"

"Why do you need to know?"

A loud laughter came from the kitchen.

Kakashi turned his head to look Iruka.

"You two are idiots, why don't you just answer the god damn questions?" Iruka inquired.

The random Sand guy and Kakashi just looked at each other, no one letting up.

Kakashi could hear Iruka sigh, "How rude of me, Kakashi – san, this is Yoshiba Keiji – san, Keji- san this is Hatake Kakashi- san.

The random Sand extended his hand, Kakashi just looked at it, what was he supposed to do with it?

"Keji- san it is not a custom to shake hands in Konoha, we bow." Iruka told the random Sand guy.

"Oh, sorry, I'm new to Konoha, you know." The random Sand guy blushed.

Iruka just smiled.

Kakashi looked to them, was there something he was missing?

~~~0~~~

Kakashi groaned as his head hit the bed.

He finally figured out why the Sand was here and also who that guy was to Iruka.

The Sand had sent some shinobi to help with Konoha's missions as proof of their loyalty, to which Kakashi had snorted and said that Konoha was managing just fine without them, he received a glare from Iruka for that.

He couldn't help it! The guy was annoying, he couldn't pin point why, maybe it had something to do with the backpack he saw that the guy carried.

The guy was slightly shorter than him and slightly taller than Iruka, he had messy blonde hair and green eyes, somewhere in the back of his mind he was told that this guy was attractive but didn't pay much attention to that voice.

The guy's personality was so average and just bland that it made Kakashi sleepy.

As if the random guy's presence wasn't enough, Kakashi soon found out that the guy was a one night stand when Iruka took a mission to the sand and that the guy wanted to live with Iruka for his two month stay in Konoha!

Obviously his findings were not in that order, but it still pissed Kakashi off to no end.

It wasn't that he and Iruka could have sex Iruka's place anymore but he was upset that this guy would be living with Iruka and possibly have sex with him.

At that thought something in Kakashi heated up and went cold at the same time making an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Kakashi rolled to his side and tried to get some sleep.

~~~0~~~

When Kakashi greeted his team that morning the usual, 'you're late' came and the excuse of 'I was lost on the road of life,' followed by 'liar', but Kakashi had a feeling that he really had been lost on the road of life, he got so caught up in his thoughts that he was later than usual and that was saying something.

~~~0~~~

Training was finished for the day and it seemed that everyone had somewhere to go.

"Wait, Naruto, stay behind for a minute."

"Kakashi sensei!!!" Naruto whined, "I really need to go, I need to go see Iruka sensei, we're having dinner together."

"Naruto, you need to learn how to be patient…"

"Only if you learn to be on time," Naruto retorted.

Was it Kakashi or did Naruto became more sharp witted?

"Touche, now Naruto I have a special mission for you, when you meet Iruka sensei ask him what has been going on today and listen out for any mention of someone named Toshiba Meiji, or something, I didn't bother remembering his name but if he mentions a guy from the Sand then you know that's the guy.

When you are finished you are to report to me."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. Was the kid on to his plan.

"Okay, but promise me ramen afterwards!"

"Aren't you having dinner with Iruka?" Kakashi inquired.

"Not ramen! Iruka sensei said I have to eat something different otherwise I would get sick." Naruto complained and Kakashi couldn't sympathise, Iruka was right.

~~~0~~~

"Kakashi sensei~!" Naruto exclaimed running over to him.

Kakashi pocketed his orange book, awaiting Naruto's answer.

"Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei said to mind your own business and if you want to know than at least bother to ask for yourself." Naruto told him.

Kakashi nearly fell out of his seat, how did, what?

"Kakashi sensei," a new but familiar voice addressed him, "you don't really think that I would fall for that, Naruto never asks how my day has been, I knew it was you immediately, especially after the way you treated, YOSHIBA KEIJI, honestly you think you could get a name right."

Kakashi looked at Iruka, wow this guy was good. Either he knows Naruto and he too well or that working with kids had made this guy extra perceptive, maybe both combined?

"Iruka sensei, would you come out for a walk with me?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka looked at him suspiciously, "okay but try anything funny and I'll scream rape."

Kakashi wanted to poke put his tongue but resisted that urge, and because his mask was in the way.

~~~0~~~

"So Kakashi sensei, why did you feel the need to use Naruto to get information, when you can just ask me?"

"Heh, you see, I have no clue." Kakashi replied, because he didn't.

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "So it was an impulse and had completely nothing to _Toshiba Meiji_ better known as Yoshiba Keiji?"

"Well it might have something to do with that random Sand guy."

"Random Sand guy?" Iruka enquired.

To which Kakashi replied, "Nothing, long story."

"So?" Iruka asked, prompting him to tell as to why he wanted to know about Iruka's day.

"What?" Kakashi asked

"How about I ask some questions and you say the first thing that comes to your head, okay?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Why did you want to ask about Keiji-san."

Easy, "I don't like that guy."

"Why?"

Kakashi sighed on the inside, he thought Iruka would have picked it up, "the guy is as bland as paper and it kind of bugs me that he is living with you."

"Why?"

"Just because, you have a history with him."

"Why does that bother you?"

"Because I want you all to myself."

There was a pause as both of them were processing that thought.

Did he really think that or was it just a spur of the moment answer, well it seemed to make sense, but did that mean that they would have to commit to each other right? Commitment meant pressure, remembering dates and expectation, like he didn't have enough of that at his job.

Iruka was the first to speak, "So what now?"

"I don't know…"

Iruka took a deep breath, "Do, do you want to… you know, try, urgh, I don't even know how to put it."

"Yes I want to try it." Sure Kakashi didn't know what he was saying but he didn't want Iruka to be all broken hearted and go back to that random Sand guy for comfort.

"Are you just saying that?" Iruka asked suspiciously and playfully.

"Yes." Kakashi confessed.

Iruka rolled his eyes, "I know you too well."

And Kakashi agreed.

There was silence as there was nothing more to say, however after a while Kakashi decided to do it, besides if it didn't turn out right they will still be friends at the very least. Anyways they were doing all the things that a 'normal' couple were doing anyways.

"What the heck, Umino Iruka do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Iruka smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

~~~0~~~

Iruka led Kakashi into the bed room.

"Wait, what about that guy?" Kakashi asked. Hell he didn't really care what that guy thought of this, but he was speaking on behalf of Iruka.

"Oh, Keiji-kun? I never really had sex with him."

Kakashi's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Wah?"

"We are just friends and I told him about my little dilemma with you, and being the romantic he is, is agreed to help me."

"Why you sneaky bastard!" Kakashi exclaimed smiling.

"Here I thought you didn't know anything about me." Iruka teased.

Still smiling Kakashi pulled Iruka towards him and kissed him.

Thus sharing their first kiss as a 'couple,' and that folks is how Kakashi and Iruka became a couple.

~~~0~~~

A/N: How was it? Did you like it? If you did please drop me a review! Reviews are loved along with their reviewers!


End file.
